Fred Weasley Pleasure
by slightlywhack
Summary: Alexis-June Ryan attended her seventh year at Hogwarts, during the Order of the Phoenix. She found love with Fred Weasley, as they sneak around Gryffindor Tower together, then life afterwards.
1. Happy Birthday

Background: Alexis-June Ryan, 17 years old. Seventh year at Hogwarts, Order of the Phoenix. Previously dated Oliver Wood, currently dating Fred Weasley.

April 1 1996

Fred looked at me, early that morning; "So what'd you get me for my birthday?"

"I'll show you later." I winked. I left his dorm room, and a rather miserable Fred behind.

"What you get me for my birthday?" He asked again later that morning.

"Not very patient are we?" I smiled.

"No." He said with a straight face.

I took him somewhere different, to my temporary office on the seventh floor.

After we entered, I pulled myself up against him and crushed my lips to his. He groaned playfully and kissed me back. After a few minutes it was so heated, he had pushed me against the nearest wall, and sandwiched his body against mine. I felt the bulge in his pants and I moaned.

I pulled away to watch his expression as I undid the button of his pants, I slid down the zip, he was already short of breath and now his eyes were excited. I pushed him over to one of the squishy armchairs, until he sat down. I kneeled down in front of him and kissed him again. I was pulling at his pants, and looked down in time to see his cock spring free.

I kissed him twice on the inside of his leg, before placing my tongue on his balls and licking him along to the base of his penis and up his shaft, tracing a circle around his head.

I took him into my mouth, and sucked. I swirled my tongue around his shaft and back up to lick the head. I swallowed, which elicited a louder moan from him.

I started singing happy birthday with him in my mouth, the vibrations sent along his cock had him panting. I swallowed again, and started sucking him faster. His hands were in my hair holding me to him as he groaned. I pulled away to lick his head again, I got a small bit of his seed as he blew.

I had never liked the thought of having someone blow in my mouth, but the small taste I had was good. So I licked him once more, before I got up and sat on Fred's lap.

I straddled him, and rested my head against his shoulder, as his chest moved frantically.

"Best. Happy. Birthday. I've ever heard." He panted.


	2. First Time

I lifted the blanket to climb into bed with him and he automatically opened his arms for me.

I didn't shuffle as close to him as I usually would. I left room so I could run my hand over his bare chest.

I placed my lips on his and slowly let it build. Within minutes my lips were kissing him urgently. He met my passion just as enthusiastically.

My hand, still on his chest, slid down his torso and lingered just above his pant line. He shivered.

I pulled back and rested my head against his, watching his expression as my hand delved into his pants. We were both panting lightly.

He gasped as I brushed my hand over his already hard penis. His eyes were simmering and I saw no signs of protest. So I grabbed his cock and squeezed, making his breath catch. I started sliding my hand up his shaft, varying the pressure in which I held him. He pulled my lips back to his, his hand holding my face to his. His arm, I was lying on, grabbed at my pyjama top.

I tugged lightly on him, and rubbed my thumb around the head of his cock. He groaned against my lips, sending a light tingle through my tongue. Causing a little moan from me.

Encouraged by this, his swirled his tongue right around my mouth, reaching as far back as possible, the way I loved him too. I moaned lightly again and started increasing the tempo my hand slid along his cock.

His breathing got heavier and he pulled his lips from mine no longer able to focus on kissing. He jerked his pelvis uncontrollably twice. Seconds later, he groaned his loudest yet, and thrust his pelvis against my hand one more time, before his warm seed spilled into my hand.

His hand found the bare skin on my waist until I reached his wrist to pull it away, he groaned as I denied him access again.

He kept planting kisses on me between panting until he rolled on his back trying to control his breathing.

"So you have to tell me what you liked the most, slow or fast, hard squeezing, light tugging...? I couldn't tell." I asked quietly.

"All of it." He panted.

I laid propped up on my elbow so I could watch him. His chest was frantically going up and down. His mouth was slightly open as he panted. Merlin! Could he be any sexier?

"What?" He turned his head towards me.

I showed him what he looked like in my mind, lingering on how sexy I thought he was, and what a turn on his groaning had been for me. He smiled smugly. He rolled over and pulled me against him.

I started planting kisses on his neck and chest.

"You're so amazing, Lex." He panted.

I continued my kisses along his chest, stopping along his collarbone, leaving a mark.

"Please let me touch you Love?" He groaned.

I lifted my head to look at him. The sheer look of desperation in his eyes, had me say it sooner than I planned. "Honey, I want more than you touching me."

He looked at me calculating whether I meant what he thought I did.

"Love, we don't have to, yet." He said with a gentle smile.

"Oh." I gasped quietly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking that you might not want to." I gushed. But the feeling of rejection washed over me.

"You mean it? _You_ actually want to?" He asked surprised.

I looked at him confused. "It's okay, you don't have to." I reassured.

"No baby." He chuckled as he realised I had misunderstood him. "I just don't want you to feel pressured. You don't have to, just because we're doing other stuff."

"Oh." I laughed. "I thought I was pressuring you for a moment there."

"Do you really want to?" He gazed at me with his piercing eyes.

I nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He sighed.

I looked at him trying to decipher if _he_ really meant it. Did he want to or was it just because I said it?

"You look uncertain?" He smirked.

"I'm just thinking maybe you..." I sighed and gave up trying to convey into words.

He chuckled at me, and happily listened to my thoughts instead.

He pulled himself even closer. "Now read my thoughts." He whispered seductively.

It was a bad idea, he pictured himself on top of me, and me moaning underneath him.

I pulled out of his mind with a start. "Honey, don't tease." I scolded.

"What, I'm not teasing. I want it too." He said shocked.

My mouth dropped open.

_Yeah, but already? You only just came, it's not like you can give it to me anytime soon, and you're throwing images around making me even hotter for it._

"Who says I can't do it anytime soon?" He bit my ear softly.

I groaned.

"I'm ready for it again. I guess I'm just a sexy beast." He boasted in his seductive voice.

I moaned in lust. "Show me." I whispered.

"You want to do it _here_? He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I looked around fondly and smiled. "Will leave some great memories of Hogwarts don't you think?"

Then something occurred to me. He might not want these memories, when we broke up – this might ruin his memories of Hogwarts.

But it was too late.

He growled and pushed me onto my back. Seeing how badly I wanted it, he ripped my tank top from me, revealing my naked chest and stomach. His eyes widened as he stared hungrily down at my breasts. His lips brushed against one of them and he took a nipple in his mouth. As he reached for my pants I cried out desperately. He pulled his wand from his bedside table and vanished my pants with a simple flick, never taking his lips from my breast.

_Mmm, so talented _

I felt the smile on his lips at my words as he started sucking the other nipple. He tapped his wand to my panties. I was now completely naked, and my hand was wound through his hair.

I shut my eyes in delight. His lips left my chest and I felt his breath on my lips moments before his lips were back on mine. He brushed his tongue against my lips and I opened my mouth. Our tongues swirled together in perfect rhythm.

His relaxed cock was now hard again and I felt him against my leg. He put his weight into his arms and lifted himself off me. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I responded by reaching for his hard cock, and guiding him to my entrance. He slowly lowered himself into me. I closed my eyes in bliss as he penetrated me – I loved the feel of this first part. He moaned when he had buried himself in me as much as he could.

He slowly pulled back and slowly thrust back in. After he did this a few times I opened my eyes to look at him. He was looking over my head, concentrating hard. Too hard.

_Hey? Relax Honey, you're doing fantastic!_

I focused on showing him how it felt to me.

He smiled smugly, and leaned in to kiss me as he took another thrust.

My hands gripped his back – another thrust – and slowly moved down his back – another two thrusts. My hands stopped as I squeezed both his butt cheeks, gently holding him to me.

His thrusts were building as he relaxed into a steady rhythm. I started to pant lightly against his ear and this gave him all new confidence.

He was even harder and faster, but he had been working me for awhile. Without my core being rubbed it took a long time for me to build.

I pulled his lips to mine, before gently pushing him off me. He rolled over easily, as I didn't move my lips from his. He groaned excitedly as I climbed on top of him.

I broke our kiss as I raised myself up and slowly mounted him. My face was inches from his and he returned my gaze with a pleased smile. I gently kissed his lips, sitting still for a few moments.

Then I sat up and wiggled my hips to get a feel of him. I slid myself up and down slowly working out a rhythm. After a few bounces I had it. Fred's hands came to rest on my bare waist and I moaned. He knew what that did to me, and now was the perfect time to hold me there without my protests. I smirked at him, and he smiled back smugly.

I was moaning, moving up and down his shaft thrusting him into me faster and faster. I was brushing my clit against him a little each time, but it wasn't enough – it never was. I needed more. So I removed one of my hands from his chest and slid it down towards my pussy. I found the spot and started rubbing myself gently, in sync with riding him. Fred was watching me curiously as he panted. He was further along than me, it was as if he was holding out until I was ready. Mmm a real man. This sent me further into overdrive and I rubbed myself faster. I closed my eyes as louder moans escaped me.

Then I felt something brushing my hand aside. I slowed down on my bouncing and opened my eyes.

Fred had pushed my hand aside with his. "Mine." He said possessively.

I laughed and started bouncing faster again.

My eyes shut as Fred rubbed over my clit in small circles.

I opened my eyes into slits to watch him, he was focusing on my face and working out if it was working for me. He was doing great as it was, but...

I smiled fondly and opened my mind to him.

Thirty seconds later, I screamed out in delight. Fred had a pleased expression on his face, but _he_ wasn't done. I continued up to riding him faster again. He relaxed back and groaned, now the full attention was back on him, I started placing my thoughts in his mind.

_Merlin! He's so sexy. I love it when he groans._

Even in my head I was panting the words. He groaned more as he saw this.

_Oh, So good, so good, so good_. I chanted in his head blissfully.

I was so relaxed, and finishing him was sending an extra buzz through me.

I had closed my eyes again, and was so focused on the pulsing of his cock in and out of me, that I didn't notice him come. It was a few minutes later when I screamed again in ecstasy at my second arrival.

I opened my eyes in shock and stared down at Fred.

He had his hands gripping my waist smiling cockily up at me.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away again." I gasped.

"Are you kidding!" He said incredulously. "That was bloody amazing! If I hadn't just come, I swear I would've come again just watching you."

I smiled nervously and collapsed down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I panted against him. He patted my hair gently over and over. I waved my hand over us, to remove all of our bliss.

_I've never come twice like that before. _I thought.

_Yeah? _He was happy with himself.

_I've actually never let myself come before at all. _I admitted sheepishly.

He gently pulled my head back to see my face.

He was surprised, and confused.

"I wanted to wait until it meant something." I averted my eyes from his.

He waited until I looked up and beamed at me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Honey."

He beamed even brighter and crushed my lips to his.

"She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! ..." He chanted at the top of his voice.

I cracked up. Thank goodness for silencing charms.

"This has been the most amaaazing night of my life." He sung happily.

"Me too." I kissed his cheek.

Something seemed to have occurred to him. "So technically I'm your first right? It doesn't count if you were never fully satisfied with '_the other one_'? He asked seriously.

I didn't even scold him for referring to Oliver like that. I just laughed. "I completely agree with that."

"Suck on that, Wood! She's mine!" He cheered.

I laughed again.

"You're my first too." He said quietly.

"What!" I shouted in shock.

He gave a tiny smile before explaining; "I've never... before."

"As in, never come before or never been inside a woman before?" I checked.

"Never been inside a woman." He was rather embarrassed by this.

"Has anyone ever touched you?" I asked curiously.

He coughed. "Just um...myself."

"How'd you manage to keep them away from you? But Angelina, you dated last year?" I was just as incredulous as he was before.

He shook his head.

I had never let him talk to me about this before, he knew my past. But when I thought it wouldn't matter if he had been with someone, because I had, I thought about it more – and decided that I didn't want to know.

"That's flipping awesome. I'm really your first?" I couldn't contain my grin.

He smiled and nodded.

I laughed which was interrupted by a yawn. I was finally overwhelmed with tiredness.

"Aaw, I've worn my baby girl out." He sighed.

"You sure have." I winked.

I rested back against his chest and he went back to stroking my hair, my back, my cheek.

"Um, before you fall asleep. We should put clothes on, they won't want to see us – well I'm sure they'd love seeing you – naked." He explained.

_They can't see us silly_

"It won't wear off?" He checked.

_Nope. They will only see you, as you were before I joined you_

"_My_ clever Witch." He cooed.


	3. Rekindled

I stood outside Fred and George's new premises for their shop, it was still in the process of being set up, but I knew they would be inside.

I removed the glass from the door and walked straight through it, returning the glass after me.

I walked over to the counter and sat on it. I looked around; there were almost fully stocked shelves, and displays everywhere. It wouldn't be long before they were ready to open.

I heard someone shuffling around out back, but I couldn't see who.

I picked up a clear ball – about the size of a golf ball – with a strange object inside, and dropped it purposely on the counter. It made the desired sound effect, getting the attention of... it was Fred.

He came out with his hands full to check out the noise. When he was close enough to see me, his eyes widened; "How'd you get in here?"

"The front door." I shrugged, picking up the clear ball I had dropped. It now had a crack in it.

He grinned. He placed the objects he was holding on the counter and stared at me.

"I haven't heard from you in two weeks?" He eyed me with a blank expression.

I looked into his eyes for a moment. "I just wasn't sure... I didn't know if..." I sighed.

_It might have been best as a school romance thing_

His mouth dropped open; "I gave you that ring, Lexi. Are you telling me that's all it was to you?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I hoped it wasn't." I said quietly.

"What then?" Fred said impatiently.

_Everything will change now school's over. I thought it would give you a chance to think about that_

"What's going to change?" he asked more kindly.

_You might not see me every day, it's harder to meet up, and we're both going to be busier_

A bunch more things went through my head, but he had the general gist of things.

Fred just smiled; "I'm happy to make it work, Lex. Whatever it takes."

He had edged closer to me.

I reached my arms around his neck, and he wedged his way between my legs. He kissed my neck, and along my jaw line until he reached my lips; "I missed you Love." He said between kisses.

"Me too." I sighed.

One of his hands slid from my waist and up my shirt. He slowly made his way up to my breast, gently squeezing it. I slid my hands up the back of his shirt, to grip his bare skin. Within minutes we were both panting against each other's lips.

He pulled away to give me a quick raise of the eyebrows. I smiled and pulled his shirt over his head.

My shirt was gone, and he unclipped my bra, as I reached for his pants. All our clothes were soon discarded and I grabbed his hard cock and guided him...

I moaned throwing my head back as he pushed himself into me. His hands gripped my waist, holding me as he thrust into me again and again. Our lips met passionately, our tongues over engrossed.

I kissed his neck and shoulders as he panted.

He slowed a little in his thrusts and slid a hand from my waist along my thigh and in between my legs. He started rubbing me just above where his cock was pounding me.

Already on a high, I was moaning my loudest after only a minute. Fred started pounding into me harder while rubbing my clit.

Thirty seconds later I bucked my pelvis into him and screamed, he groaned and a few moments later spilled into me.

"Blimey, I love it when you scream." He panted against my neck.

He had rested against me, with his arms firmly wrapped around me.

"It's so sexy when you groan." I panted back.

He pulled his lips back to mine.

The front door clicked and opened, and Fred and I both turned.

George was standing there with his mouth open, as he took in the scene. Fred crushed his body closer to mine, to conceal my chest from view.

"Oh, Merlin, sorry!" George said covering his eyes.

I laughed, having picked up my wand and making myself invisible. "It's okay. We should have thought of you before... well you know." I was now dressing myself.

Fred was just putting on his pants now and grinning at his brother; "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

George chuckled at him.

I reappeared when I was fully clothed.

"Well did he at least give you a tour first?" George winked at me.

I glared at Fred, who just put an arm around me. "No, he didn't." I smiled.

Fred and George led me around the shop, talking avidly about the setup, their plans and ideas.

We had reached the flat upstairs, it was small, but two beds had been crammed in here.

George attempted to discreetly excuse himself, saying he had some things to finish sorting downstairs and left Fred and I.

I laughed after he had left. "That was subtle. When do you have to get back to work?" I turned to Fred.

But Fred was distracted, his eyes were glancing over me up and down. "You know," He smiled wickedly. "I prefer you without clothes."

He grabbed me around the waist and gently walked me backwards to one of the beds. He pushed me down and slid me up the bed until my head was on the pillow. He hovered over me, while pulling his wand from his pocket. He waved it over me and my top layer of clothing was gone, he ran it over me again, and my bra and underwear were gone.

He groaned and pulled a nipple into his mouth. "So... sexy," He groaned between sucks.

"You want more Honey?" I asked him playfully.

He groaned.

I ran my hand down his body, his clothes removed at my touch. I grabbed his cock and started gently tugging.

"You're so horny, are you making up for lost time?"

He groaned and devoured my lips in response.

This time when he entered me, he was rough. It was slow and hard, each bang into me, making me moan. He drew his cock back, until he had almost left me, and rammed back in. It completely suited the mood. I was already sensitive from earlier, so the hard grinding against me was enough.

He pounded me, and I screamed a mixture of a moan and sheer ecstasy.

I watched his face as he pounded me again, he's eyes were shut and his mouth was open slightly. Wow, he was sexy.

The deep thrusts were getting tiring, so I pushed him off me and got him into a sitting position on the bed and I straddled him, he had easy access to my breasts and immediately started sucking them. I mounted him and started thrusting him into me, while I threw my arms around his neck. I loved how close we were together, within a few minutes I had screamed another release. I waited for him but it was too close to his last release. When I stopped thrusting he pulled me as close as possible to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, one hand against his chest, and the other around his neck.

We stayed there, our naked bodies together for a long while.


	4. Catchup

Setting: AJ been busy working for the Order, haven't been together in awhile.

Fred was sitting fully clothed on the toilet lid, watching me shower. I had told him to wait ten minutes until I had actually taken a shower. I was putting conditioner through my hair now, and he was staring longingly at me. I waited until his eyes met mine again.

I held up five fingers to him, he groaned.

Two minutes later I grinned as I heard the shower door shut quietly, and moments later hands groped me from behind. I opened my eyes as the last of the conditioner had left my hair. He pressed himself against me, his cock hard against my lower back. One of his hands dropped to my stomach, holding me to him, the other drew circles around my nipple.

His mouth against my neck, he pushed me against the wall, his body still pressing against my back.

His hand slid down my stomach and down my thigh, hiking my leg off the ground.

"Don't get the wrong hole." I panted.

"I won't." He growled, reassuring me he wouldn't enter my backside.

My hand was above my head, palm against the wall. One hand reached behind and groped his butt. He groaned.

"Baby, I can't hold it." He panted.

I chuckled. "Go for it."

I reached on my tip toes as the tip of his cock found my entrance and he plunged in.

I moaned, always loving the feel of the initial penetration. My hand on the wall slid between my legs. I rubbed my clit between Fred's thrusts. His wet body made a slapping sound against mine, and my body slapped against the wall. These noises and Fred's groans had me on a high within minutes. That was also when Fred came. He stopped, panting against my back.

"I'm sorry." He breathed heavily against me.

I turned in his arms to face him; "Don't be."

He relaxed his arms around me, resting against me as I rested against the wall.

I started rubbing my core with two fingers, my other hand around Fred's waist. I felt his heart beating heavy against my chest, and listened to his rapid breathing. I looked over his broad pale shoulders, the curve in his neck, and brushed my lips along his jaw-line. My fingers getting straight to the point of my clit. I couldn't stop the arching of my back three times before I came.

Fred sighed and closed the tiny gap between us. We stood holding each other as the stream of water from the shower head continued to flow down Fred's back.

"I just missed you so dam much." He whispered desperately.

"I know baby. Me too."

"Come on. Lots to talk about." I pulled him from the shower.

A couple of minutes later, we were lying facing each other on the bed, propped up on our elbows.

I was brushing one set of fingers through my long damp hair.

"I listen to Potterwatch all the time." I smiled.


	5. Loud

Setting: Flat above Wheezes, in Fred's single bed - alongside George's bed.

AJ was lying naked on her back, her legs in the air and moaning loudly. Fred was in between her legs, sliding into her, the sound of gentle slapping causing an extra hype for her. Fred was grunting, also extra pleasure for her. Her thighs gripped him and her hands were grabbing his butt, squeezing his cheeks against her when he thrust. AJ's head lulled to the side, her eyes half open, when she spotted George with the sheet around his thighs and his hand gripping his cock. She wasn't using magic, Fred mustn't have put a silencing charm up. She groaned, and Fred took this as a sign to thrust more. She forgot all about George and turned back to suck on Fred's neck, a sexy groan sounded in his throat and AJ moaned. She had forgotten all about George, but he was completely focused on her. He had closed his eyes and was picturing his cock pounding into her, him eliciting those moans from her. Every slap from thrusting his hand rammed against the base of his cock, as if he had reached right inside of her.

"Baby?" Fred panted.

AJ rolled on top of him, keeping his cock inside of her, while Fred rested his arms above his head. She bounced a few times before she started screaming. He reached for her breasts as she went up and down riding him. She swivelled in circles around his cock, rubbing herself against him. She loved this position, she could control the sensation against her clit, and it made her scream more.

George, in the bed beside them, looked over and seeing her on top made him tug himself harder, he grunted as he pictured her on top of him, he pictured his hand was her warm pink bits enveloping his cock over and over and he blew before them, groaning his sheer pleasure to himself – at least he had thought to put a silencing charm up. His closed his eyes, completely satisfied and continued to level his breathing as he listened to AJ's screams heighten.

Fred sat up and pulled her body against his, she bounced up and down on his lap, her breasts rubbing against his chest, she screamed and her head lulled back as she continued screaming. Fred's eyes were wild, he was so turned on with pleasure, he couldn't think straight. AJ felt him blow, and loved the madly enticing, loudest, groan from him yet. Her head fell back towards him and engrossed his lips. He was still so wildly aroused, he hadn't stopped after bursting inside her. He gripped her waist tightly as she screamed and pounded herself against him.

"Have. You. Come. Baby?" Fred asked breathlessly.

_Oh Merlin yes. Want more…_

He moaned, pulling her hips against him in time with her bouncing. Closing his eyes and absolutely loving her enjoying _him_ so thoroughly. Her screaming, enough for him not to relax in his own bliss. He was still far too turned on to let go.

"MORE!" She screamed so loud that George jumped. He had put a silencing charm up around the room too, he was sure the neighbours would have been able to hear this. His brother hadn't been lying, she screamed the house down, and it was so sexy. George didn't want her, he didn't fancy his brother's wife, he just wanted sex that amazing. From what he heard from his twin, Lexi was that amazing.

Fred moaned against her neck, she brought her lips back to his, and he plunged his tongue practically down her throat, she loved it.

She made a few hard thrusts, grabbing Fred's hand and sliding it between her legs, above where she was pounding down on his cock. He kissed her neck, and slowly starting rubbing her clit. Her scream was a quiet one, so he rubbed harder and faster, until she screamed louder. She stopped thrusting up away from his fingers so much. He kissed her neck, her chest, he sucked her nipple… and she screamed louder and louder.

"Fred." She said softly.

She bit her lip, and closed her eyes. She stopped bouncing all together and screamed as Fred focused purely on her clit. She lulled her head back once more, before leaning back towards him and watching his eyes watch her pleasingly, wildly.

She thrust twice, each with a loud scream before her loudest yet; "OH FRED!" She fell against him.

Her heart racing, her breathing so heavy, he gripped her to him and kissed every bit of her he could reach.


	6. Chapter 6

Setting: Back of closed, Wheezes shop.

George had walked around the corner to investigate the source of the slurping, sucking noise he was hearing. It took a while for his brain to catch up with his eyes…his twin was kneeling on the floor, and Lexi was lounged in a chair with her legs spread rather far apart. When his brain did start processing the scene, he picked up on the finer details… Lexi's legs were bare, and Fred's head was between her legs. He quickly looked up to Lexi's face, and she had her eyes shut, biting her lower lip in a desirable way. He now knew he desperately needed a women of his own. He decided this would be the last time he used Lexi to please himself. He unzipped his pants, and let his cock spring free. He gripped his shaft and started sliding his hand up and down it, his eyes intent on her.

Meanwhile Lexi was biting her lip to keep quiet. Fred's tongue had been teasing her for almost ten minutes, he knew she loved the build-up. But now he just started licking her _right_ on point, and the sucking was incredible. She wound her fingers tight in his hair, and her breath was catching.

She gasped moments before sliding away from his mouth. He looked up at her amused.

"Finish me… finish inside me." She pleaded, breathing heavily.

He crushed his lips to hers hungrily. Placing his hands under her butt and lifting her off the chair. She wrapped her legs around him, he turned around and sat on the chair with her straddling him.

She started fumbling with the zip on his pants, while never breaking apart their kiss.

She groaned in frustration; "Now." She cried.

Fred whipped out his wand and with a lazy flick vanished all their remaining clothes. AJ mounted him immediately. She closed her eyes in bliss as his cock entered her. Fred watched her face eagerly. She pressed their foreheads together as she started sliding up and down his cock. Fred gave her small pecks on the lips between his own panting.

Lexi was already close when she started, she was waiting for Fred to catch up.

_Baby, are you close?_

He grunted with pleasure as her words sounded in his head.

She reached a hand between her legs and rubbed her already wet, sensitive clit. She watched Fred's face for his progress, and tried to match her pleasure with his. It was so much ecstasy for her, she started to whimper.

They had become so in sync with sex together she came only seconds before him.

Fred with a lengthy groan and one last, hard thrust, and Lexi with a soft moan.

George had heard and seen Lexi's release, and moments after his hand filled with his own warm seed. He gave himself one final tug, licked his lips as he stared at Lexi's curvy, appealing breasts and left the room.

AJ was hot for more, but Fred was so clearly not able to perform again, yet. She lifted herself up so his cock flopped out of her and slide to the edge of his lap. She traced her hand over his chest, along his stomach, the curve of his jawline…her other hand dipping between her legs. She gasped as soon as she reached her clit, still so aroused. She watched Fred's face, between following her hand around his body with her eyes. Fred's eyes were wild with satisfaction, watching her face so intently. He was gripping her waist, a place that always aroused her at his touch. She leant the top half of her body towards him, her head on his shoulder. Her lips were parted and she was moaning uncontrollably. Fred gripped her tighter, pleased again at the affect he still had on her. Her pelvis thrust against her hand once and she looked up at Fred; "Tell me you love me."

Fred whispered against her hair, "I love you." Lexi moaned. "I love you, I love you." He kept chanting between her moans. Three more thrusts and she moaned and fell against him.

He placed his hand on her head and the other on the small of her back, pulling her bottom half towards him as well. With his arms holding her firmly to him, he whispered in her hair once more; "I'm crazy about you Lexi."

"I know." She panted seductively. "You just showed me."


	7. Invading Dreams

[Setting: Fred and George's apartment above shop, Middle of the fight. After they had been separated a few months.]

A.J knew she shouldn't be here, she had already pushed him away. But what if she pushed too hard? What if he didn't come back to her one day? She couldn't lose him, and she couldn't stand the thought of him with anyone else in the meantime.

She sat on the edge of Fred's bed, watching him steadily breathing. He was sprawled on his back, one leg off the side of the bed, with his head turned to the side, the side she was on.

She didn't know what he was dreaming, and she was going to find out by invading his mind, he was frowning. A.J took a deep breath and mumbled "Legilimens"

Fred's mind immediately opened to her, she stayed on the surface of his thoughts, not wanting to invade his privacy any more than she had to.

_He was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but it wasn't the setting at the Burrow, it was a new place with white clouds floating across the floor. The marquee was still there, the sun was going down and he had spotted A.J dancing with Krum. But she wasn't disguised as she had been at the real wedding, with red hair and different facial features, she was herself. It changed to her dancing with George, even this wasn't the same as A.J had remembered. Her body was standing closer to George, and their hold on each other was firm, steady. He then kissed her cheek and started to walk away. It was now Fred's turn to dance with her, but Krum was back again. When he left, Charlie stepped in for a dance, before he could. Ron, Harry, Remus, and even Bill walked away from his new bride to dance with A.J._

A.J started to change his dream, before the frustration of the one he was having woke him up too much, and she couldn't do what she came to do.

Fred's arm shifted on the bed as the image in his mind shifted back to Wheezes store.

_He was re-visiting the scene in the back room with Verity. Her hands had reached his pants and he had just moaned "Lexi" when Verity stopped pulling at his pants; "I'm not Lexi."_

_This time it was A.J standing at the curtain, they both spotted her at the same time, and Verity run off._

_"__Lexi, it's not what it looks like." He gushed._

_She walked into the room with her arms folded across her chest. She raised her eyebrows, ready for him to explain further._

_"__I thought it was you, I was thinking of you." Fred reached for her, placing his hands on the tops of her arms and staring at her pleadingly._

_"__You said my name." she mumbled uncertainly._

_"__I know, I did. Baby, I'm so sorry, I don't know what it was. Why I thought it was you."_

_She looked him in the eyes for a few moments before her expression softened, she unfolded her arms and grinned mischievously at him; "You totally owe me."_

_"__Okay, anything." He smiled._

_"__Strip off." She ordered._

_When he didn't move, she stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his. She untucked his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. As her hand shifted back down his body, the buttons came undone. She looked up at him, and pulled his face down to meet hers. "Then at least kiss me." She whispered._

_When he was getting into the kiss, she pulled away; "Is your room free?"_

_He nodded, holding her tight and apparating to the flat upstairs. Next minute he was flat on his back on the bed with A.J straddling him._

Out of the dream, this is exactly what A.J was physically doing now. She reached into his pants and brushed his cock. He moaned even in his sleep. She rose herself up a little and tugged his pants down, springing his hard cock free. She grabbed hold of him, and immediately started running her hand up and down his shaft. She didn't bother to start slow, it was immediately the fast pace she usually finished him with. He panted and groaned in his sleep, his pelvis thrusting slightly as she kept rubbing him.

She was still in his thoughts, just adding a physical aspect to his dream.

_His mind was consumed with thoughts of her, this she wasn't influencing, he was moaning her name over and over. He bucked his pelvis and A.J abruptly stop rubbing him. Back in the dream, he was looking to her surprised, until she started taking her clothes off, he smiled wickedly and sat up to take her nipple in his mouth, while she moved to removing her pants. He planted kisses all over her chest and neck, groping her breasts firmly with his hands. _

He wasn't fully asleep anymore, A.J knew this when he had actually sat up, his eyes were half closed though. She knew he was still too drowsy to realise this was real. This is what she wanted.

He groaned against her neck as her pussy brushed his still hard cock. His hands slid around to her bottom, lifting her up and closer to him. He held her there while she inserted his cock into her. He groaned possessively. "Lexi. Oh, Lex."

"I'm all yours, baby." She whispered against his ear.

She hadn't started riding him yet and he was getting impatient, he started thrusting up into her.

"Mmm." She moaned.

She gave him a kiss that lasted a few seconds, before she started bouncing up and down on his lap. His cock pumping in and out of her, once again not starting out slow, but hard and fast.

She was panting and moaning from the start, no build up necessary. Her nipples were hard and being stimulated as they brushed up against his chest.

"Do you still love me?" A.J panted against his ear.

"Oh Fuck, yes! Yes baby." He groaned loudly. His hands were on her lower back, pulling her closer against him each time she bounced back down on him.

She stopped abruptly again, and he whined. She kissed his lips, and pulled away, swinging her leg over him and turning in his lap to face the other way. He groaned his delight, as she sat back on him, her back against his chest. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed as she lowered herself onto his cock again. The speed instantly matched the same pace as before.

It was less than thirty seconds before he cried out; "I can't…hold it…much more." His panting making it almost impossible to make out his words.

A.J took one of his hands and slid it down between her legs.

"Yes." He groaned, rubbing her clit in circles.

She threw her head back against him, and he rested his head against hers as best as he could while she was still bouncing up and down on him.

"Groan for me baby." A.J panted, between her own moans.

He growled at her words, and groaned his way into bliss. His orgasm landing inside her already wet pussy. He gave three very satisfied grunts before focusing on rubbing her, nibbling on her neck, and squeezing her breast to hold her against him.

She screamed, then louder, and louder again.

"Fuck, Lexi you're beautiful." Fred whispered in her ear.

He saw his favourite signs taking over her, she was so far lost in pleasure she had no idea what was going on around her. He kept up a steady pace of whispers in her ear; "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Even so lost as she was, he knew she was listening to him, because her screams quietened so she could hear his words. She bucked her hips once, still pumping his cock into herself, second buck… Fred was enjoying the anticipation of it. Third buck of her hips against his hand and she squirted with a final scream. She slowed down on bouncing on his cock, continually moaning softly after she came back from her own orgasm, coming to a stop and falling back against his chest.

Fred grabbed her breasts with both hands again, squeezing and rubbing them in circles, planting kisses against her neck, up to her cheek, until she turned her face towards him and he could reach her lips. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and she sucked, happily rubbing her own tongue against his.

"Oh, incredible." She breathed heavily.

"Tell me about it." He devoured her lips again.

She rested him back on the bed and lied on top of him, his pyjamas were back on, and she was kissing him passionately. She stopped when she had put him fully back to sleep. She tucked him in, kissed his cheek and left.

The next morning Fred woke up from having the best dream. His Lexi had forgiven him about kissing Verity by mistake. He much preferred how that had turned out then the actual event, where A.J had ran off and left her wedding rings behind. He felt odd though. His cock was tingling, like A.J had _really_ been here riding him hard last night. Maybe he offed himself in his sleep, he shrugged.


	8. Desperate Dreams

"Ooooh" Alexis-June called out in the middle of the night.

Fred raised his head, only half asleep himself and looked at her. He stroked her hair gently in reassurance.

"Fred?" She whispered urgently.

"Yes." He answered, his voice thick with concern.

"Fuck me." She said desperately, Pulling herself against him, crushing her body to his, and reaching for his pants.

Without saying a word, he consumed her lips hungrily, instantly aroused by her urgent demand for him.

"Fred." She moaned in satisfaction.

He took his time seducing her, kissing her in a rising passion. But she was desperate for him to finish her dream, where enough teasing had taken place.

"Now." She cried.

His pants already down, he pulled away her panties and slid inside her.

"Yes." She whimpered.

He was gone, instantly as desperate for her, and very willing to meet her needs.

He thrusted hard, deep until the hilt. Her groans, encouraging him to pound her harder.

"Fred." She cried in pleasure.

He lost all thought, all control. He was ramming her hard. Real hard. In the back of his mind, it registered that he may be taking too much, not giving enough, but he couldn't control himself now. He was too far gone, all reasoning lost.

"Fuck!" She screamed as he sheathed himself in her. Her eyes were starting to water, she was so close, so quickly, she surprised herself.

He hammered her. _Mine, _he thought. S_he's mine. I'm taking what's mine. _He rammed and hammered himself into her. He had no control, he only wanted it to be known that she was his. But he felt like he had lost her over the past months. While looking down at her, unable to stop himself thinking these dark thoughts, he slowed his rhythm. A frown developed on his handsome face.

A.J placed her hand on his cheek, instantly alerted by his change in mood.

"Fred." She thrust her pussy up to meet him. When he didn't respond, she placed both hands on his cheek.

"Baby, what is it?" She asked full of concern.

He just stared down at her, all thrusting stopped. He searched her eyes desperately.

"Fred? Honey, what's wrong?" She stroked her thumb along his jawline.

He just stared.

She moved her hands from his cheeks and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She dived into his thoughts, too scared to care about the ethics of it.

"Oh Baby." She sad so sadly. "It's you. It's only ever been you." She gripped her legs around him, and rolled over until she was on top of him.

She settled his still-rock-hard dick inside her, tightened her grip and opened her thoughts, placing them openly in his mind.

Starting with the dream that had woken her, desperate for him to take her, her desire for him flashed within his head. The months without him, the lonely nights where she'd thought of him, with her legs spread, pussy wet, and her fingers eagerly rubbing away at her clit in anticipation of him. His cock always the one she wanted. _My man,_ she thought possessively.

"Can you show me more?" He asked desperately. His desire to know her need for him, desperate, so desperate.

Their wedding day, the ensuing days in bed. The times alone she rubbed herself senseless thinking of him inside her, his touch, his hard cock.

She started to ride him as she continued showing him his value to her. There was no one else, never had been. He was the only one who satisfied her, the only one she wanted - and not just psychically. He was everything to her emotionally, spiritually...

She cried out, as she lost all thought. She had made herself dizzy with satisfaction with all the memories and desires for him. She was past all reason, Fred gripped her hips firmly as he watched her face.

Eyes closed, thoughts beyond clarity, she had retreated from his mind. He watched her face eagerly for a few moments before he joined her in complete-lost-desire.

She bounced up and down on his cock, screaming his name over and over. Neither of them would remember these last moments. It wasn't long before he emptied himself into her, smirking a few moments later, when he compared himself spilling into her as marking his territory.

Her hands came up above her head, as her eyes stayed closed. She arched her back and bit her lip. She lifted herself up again and again, then dropped back onto his crouch hard. Fred had recovered enough to grip her hips steadily and to keep her on his track. She went a full minute after he had finished, before she squirted her release, instantly collapsing on top of him, too far gone to know whether he had come or not.

She whimpered, groaned, and panted herself dry, before lifting her head to look at him.

"Hi." He answered in his confident manner.

"Wow." Was all she managed.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed, placing a kiss in her hair as he rested down on his chest once again.

"Wow." She said again.

He chuckled lightly.


End file.
